


Because without rain there's no rainbow

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho would always focus on the negative side of things, until he met Aiba Masaki, who made him look at them through a whole different perspective, who made him focus on the rainbow that will follow the rain.





	

Title: Because without rain there's no rainbow (One Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sakurai Sho would always focus on the negative side of things, until he met Aiba Masaki, who made him look at them through a whole different perspective, who made him focus on the rainbow that will follow the rain.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~

Written for [](http://nicefinalbeam.livejournal.com/profile)[**nicefinalbeam**](http://nicefinalbeam.livejournal.com/) 's challenge [_**a kiss and all was said**_](http://arashirabu.livejournal.com/5154555.html)on [](http://arashirabu.livejournal.com/profile)[**arashirabu**](http://arashirabu.livejournal.com/)

 

_ Because without Rain there’s no Rainbow _

 

Sho looked at the small bag in his hand, smiling. He had just bought his boyfriend’s favorite sweets: macarons. They were officially one year together.

“I hope he’ll like them” he muttered as he was heading back to their apartment.

Suddenly, he fell a drop falling on his face, after a while another one; and then another one. If this had happened before having met Masaki he would already be cursing. He used to hate rain but not anymore. His lips curved into a small smile.

\---  
_“Does it really have to rain? It really couldn’t be a better timing…” Sho whined as he tried to open his umbrella. He was carrying a laptop and all the documents for his upcoming presentation. “Open damn it!” His hands were full and made things even more difficult. Working in the biggest architecture office in Tokyo was more than demanding; it was exhausting._

_“Do you need help?” Sho looked up to see a young man. His eyes blinked as he realized that this man had no umbrella. He was standing in the middle of the rain with no trace of displeasure on his face, just smiling and offering his help._

_Without waiting for an answer, the young man took the umbrella and opened it for Sho. “Here you are! Now excuse me…” the young man bowed and turned around to leave._

_Sho debated whether he should say it or not for a couple of seconds. ‘Well he did help me… otherwise the documents would be all soaked…’ He walked fast to catch up with him. “Ehmm… I head to the metro station so if you go there as well we can share my umbrella. As a thanks…”_

_The young man turned around and flashed him a big smile. “Are you sure?”_

_Sho made a few steps forward and placed the umbrella over the man as well. “Of course. Let’s go”_

_Sho kept throwing small glances at the one walking next to him. There was total silence and he hated that. Silence always made him feel awkward. He cleared his throat. “My name is Sakurai Sho”_

_The other man looked at him. “Nice to meet you Sakurai-san. My name is Aiba Masaki”_

_“Nice to meet you Aiba-san” Sho scolded himself mentally for not being able to say nothing more. It would take them not more than five minutes to reach the station and he knew that he might never meet this Aiba Masaki again. But for some reason he didn’t want that to happen. There was only one problem; nothing could come out of his mouth._

_It was then that he heard Masaki sneezing. Sho grabbed the chance. “Didn’t you watch the news this morning? They had warned that there would be rain today…”_

_Masaki shook slightly his head. “No I knew it…”_

_“Ah… then you forgot it… It has happened to me as well”_

_Masaki looked at him and shook his head negatively once again. “No… I didn’t forget it… I just love walking in the rain”_

_Sho was left dumbfounded. Did this man just tell him that he loved walking in the rain? Was he crazy or something?_

_“You should try it one day… I saw how you were panicking before…” Sho turned his gaze to Masaki who was looking at the road ahead. “It’s refreshing you know… It gives you a certain sentiment of freedom!” All this time, as he was speaking, there was a small smile on his lips that, in Sho’s eyes, made him look even more beautiful than he already was._

_Sho felt his heart beat accelerate fast and he could feel his cheeks hotter. ‘Why do I have to feel like a 15 year-old-girl?! I’m a grown up man…’ But then… Masaki’s aura was different._

_He was the kind of person that suffocated in the stressful reality, not being able to leave it behind him, while Masaki… he seemed the kind of person who seeks the joy even in the most impossible occasions._

_“You’re an interesting person Aiba-san. You’re the first that I ever heard speaking about rain the way you did… People would usually complain about it…”_

_“That’s because they focus on the negative side…” Sho frowned a bit, as Masaki gradually stopped his steps. “What I want to say is that everything has its pros and cons right?! If you choose your career then you don’t have enough free time, if you don’t dare to take risks, you’ll always keep wondering what could have happened, if you want to be likeable by everyone, you might never be able to express yourself freely…”_

_Sho was listening closely; amazed at how true Masaki’s words were. “You said that people complain about rain, especially if it’s heavy, right?” Sho nodded, without breaking the eye contact with the one standing next to him. “But then everyone loves to watch a rainbow that’s formed up in the sky…” Sho nodded again trying to catch the connection. “If there was no rain, there would be no rainbow… So I prefer to focus on that rainbow and not on the difficulties that a rain might bring!”_

_Masaki took his hand out of the umbrella. “Ah!  Look! It stopped already. Anyway we’re here” he pointed at the station across the street. “I have to go… Thanks for accompanying me till here Sakurai-san. Have a nice day!”_

_Sho saw him walk away. He shouldn’t let him go._

_“Excuse me… Aiba-san…” the other turned around. “I… I really liked your point of view…” Sho lowered his gaze. “You see… I have the tendency to focus on the negative side of things… Would you like to… I don’t know meet again and perhaps tell me more about your theory?”_

_He could sense how intensively Masaki was looking at him which made his heart beat so fast that he felt it would explode._

_Masaki bit his lower lip, as a faint blush covered both his cheeks. “Ok… I guess…”_

_Sho sighed. ‘Of course he would deny…’ But no… wait a minute… did he hear the other say ok?! He looked up to meet Masaki’s eyes._

_“We can exchange numbers and we can go for a coffee?”_

_Sho couldn’t believe he had just won the chance._

_Masaki waved his hand as he turned around to leave. “I’ll be waiting for your call Sakurai-san!”_  
_\---_

Sho had stopped walking and turned his face to the rain, his eyes closed, smiling. Masaki was right. Rain did make you feel refreshed. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met this gorgeous man that helped him look the world through a whole new perspective.

Suddenly he felt no more raindrops. Frowning he opened his eyes just to see Masaki in front of him holding an umbrella.

“Do you intend to stay in the middle of the road like that and soak?! C’mon let’s go home before you catch a cold!” Sho didn’t have the chance to oppose as Masaki grabbed his hand, forcing him to walk next to him.

“Oh! And thanks for getting me macarons! You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have!” Masaki winked playfully.

Sho was out of words. “You ruined my surprise…”

Masaki stopped walking and looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. “No… Trust me I didn’t… You know the surprise was not the macarons… I mean… It’s difficult not to get the idea if you wake up and find around ten tabs on the laptop left open from your boyfriend’s ‘macaron search’ on the internet!”

Sho cursed under his breath. _How could I be so careless?!_

Masaki caressed his cheek, smiling warmly. “The surprise was you… it was what I saw today…” he smiled shyly. “Watching Sho-chan enjoying the sense of the rain was an image that I thought I’d never see in my life…” his words turned gradually into whispers. “Now let’s go... I have tried my best and prepared a special dinner for my dear man!”

Masaki turned his gaze in front of him but didn’t have the chance to make a single step as Sho’s hand gripped his left arm; the one that was holding the umbrella. He looked at his boyfriend a bit confused.

“Sho-chan?”

Sho held his boyfriend with both his hands. “You are the reason… you made me love the rain… you made me see this world that I’m sure I’d never be able to come across without you…”

Masaki could already feel tears building up in his eyes. “Sho-chan…”

Sho put his palm over Masaki’s lips, as he leaned closer and whispered. “Say nothing more…” Out of the blue Sho leaned closer, locking their lips together. It was amazing how perfectly they matched. Masaki was surprised; surprised because Sho was there in the rain; surprised because he was kissing him in the middle of the road, not caring about who might see them. He felt embarrassed and excited in the same time; warm despite the cold around him. But most importantly he felt complete, being there in the arms of the man he loved the most.

It wasn’t until seconds later that the umbrella fell on the ground, totally ignored, as Masaki’s hands were finding their way to Sho’s nape, bringing him even closer.

They were getting wet but no one seemed to care as they continued enjoying the sweetness, they could both taste. The kiss itself had no lust, but it had its own dynamic; perhaps because it tasted like... love. Neither of them seemed willing to break it until they had to due to lack of air.

Sho then looked straight at his boyfriend’s face which was now decorated with a few wet locks, making him look even more beautiful; more irresistible. He took them away pecking softly those red, full lips of his once again.

His hands cupped Masaki’s cheeks. “You know… I’m really glad I met you that day…”

Masaki smiled and turned his gaze shyly lower. Sho smiled as he saw his boyfriend shiver a bit. He picked up the umbrella and took him in his arms as they started walking back home.

 

They were almost there when the rain finally stopped.

“Look Sho-chan! A rainbow! Isn’t it beautiful?!” Sho followed Masaki’s hand. Indeed there was a clearly shaped rainbow in the sky.

He leaned closer to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. “You’re more beautiful Masaki…”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Hello minna! ^_^ I finally found some time and wrote this small OS for this beautiful challenge!  
I know that the storyline might be simple and the kiss too "classic" or "cliché" but I wanted it to be romantic! :)  
Inspired as you probably understood by Aiba's reference that he likes to walk in the rain because he finds himself cool... It was stuck in my head... too sexy! *_*  
As for the last phrase it belongs to our one of a kind little brat but I ALWAYS wanted to use it... whenever I listen to this song I end up with tears... :3  
Anyway! I'm not sure whether the intensity of the kiss was successfully given or not... though I gave it a try!

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

  
 


End file.
